Toronto Gazette
The Toronto Gazette is Toronto's primary daily newspaper on Murdoch Mysteries. The newspaper is not only a popular press prop, it is used in support of the storyline, often giving clues and insights into solving the crime mysteries. Occasionally, The Gazette is used as a calling card to a murder. Inspector Thomas Brackenreid consults the stock market listings in the Gazette ''' during the investigation of the murder of Alice Howard in ''Power. One of the Gazette's reporters, a Newsman Louis, was present at the boxing match between Amos Robinson and Bob Sullivan. Later, Louis helped Detective William Murdoch in his investigation into Robinson's murder by proving Murdoch with several photographic plates taken by the Gazette photographer that evening in 'The Knockdown. American spy agent Allen Clegg poses as a reporter named Carson Turner for the Toronto Gazette in Confederate Treasure. Until her death, Mary Foster contributed tantalizing puzzles to the Toronto Gazette each day in "The Blood Code". Season 10 introduces a new Gazette journalist, Miss Louise Cherry in Concocting A Killer, but by Season 10's finale, she is also writing for the Toronto Free Press. In Season 11, Miss Cherry has left the Gazette to work at the Toronto Telegraph. There are numerous nameless newsboys peddling the latest edition on the streets of Toronto whose numbers decease as magazine and news stands begin to appear more frequently, starting in Season 8. Season 1 * An article from the Gazette found in the pocket of a corpse that fell from the ceiling of the Grand Theatre helped Murdoch narrow down a date for the murder of the corpse which turned out to be Virgil Smart in [[Body Double|''Body Double]]. * When Prince Alfred was kidnapped by the Irish Republican Brotherhood a ransom note was sent to the '''Gazette' demanding Irish freedom from the United Kingdom of Great Britain before His Highness would be freed in The Prince and the Rebel. Knockdown_toronto_gazette.jpg|In "The Knockdown" File:Knockdown_03.jpg|In"The Knockdown" File:Let_loose_toronto_gazette.jpg|In "Let Loose the Dogs" File:Let_loose_12.jpg|In "Let Loose the Dogs" File:Body_double_toronto_gazette.jpg|In "Body Double" File:Mary_Foster_03.jpg|Diabolical Magic Square by Mary Foster 111 Gazette Archer .JPG|Bad Medicine Season 2 File:212 Werewolves 3.JPG|Brackenreid gets a call from the Mayor in Werewolves Season 3 Season 4 401 All Tattered and Torn Gazette.PNG|All Tattered and Torn 402 Gazette 2.PNG|Kommando 403 Gazette Scrutiny Camera.PNG|Murdoch's Scrutiny Camera makes the headlines in Buffalo Shuffle.|link=Scrutiny Camera File:407 Toronto news.JPG|Confederate Treasure File:409 Black Hand 3 news.JPG|The Black Hand File:Kissing Bandit headlines.PNG|The Kissing Bandit Strikes Again Season 5 503 Newsboy.PNG|Newsboy in Evil Eye of Egypt 503 Gazette.PNG|Evil Eye of Egypt 504 Gazette WarOnTerror.PNG|War on Terror File:StrollWild2 - 2.JPG|Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2) 20th Century News 1.JPG|Twentieth Century Murdoch Season 6 Gazette paperboy.JPG|Toronto Gazette Newsboy Winston News 1b.JPG|Murdoch and Winston Churchill search the Gazette|link=Winston's Lost Night 602 Gazette Purcell.JPG|Interviewing Purcell of The Toronto Gazette in Winston's Lost Night. 603 Newsboy.PNG|Newsboy Murdoch On The Corner Doom 2 Gazette.jpg|Murdoch and the Cloud of Doom Doom Gazette 3.JPG|Gazette clippings on the wall in Murdoch and the Cloud of Doom Doom Gazette 4.JPG|The motive for the threat in Murdoch and the Cloud of Doom 604 Gazette codes.JPG|Codes found in the newspaper in A Study in Sherlock. 605 Gazette 1.JPG|Station House No. 4 searching through the Gazette in Murdoch Au Naturel 605 Gazette 2.JPG|Murdoch Au Naturel|link=Murdoch Au Naturel 605 Gazette 3.JPG|Finds the article that solves the case in Murdoch Au Naturel 608 Newsboy.PNG|Murdoch in Ladies Wear 611 Gazette.JPG|Lovers in a Murderous Time|link=Lovers in a Murderous Time Season 7 Ragtime news 1.JPG|Murdoch in Ragtime 711 Gazette 1b.PNG|Headline: "Underground Thief Perpetrates String of Robberies" in Journey to the Centre of Toronto 711 Gazette 3a.PNG|Is Anyone Safe from the Terror of the Mole People? in Journey to the Centre of Toronto 711 Gazette 2.PNG|Mole People Biding Their Time, But Will They Strike Again? in Journey to the Centre of Toronto Season 8 817 Gazette Election Day.PNG|Election Day 809 Gazette Grady Dead!.PNG|The Keystone Constables Season 9 mmXmas Gazette.JPG|A Merry Murdoch Christmas MerryMurdochXmas Reporters.png|Reporters A Merry Murdoch Christmas MmXmas Gazette 2.JPG|Christmas Killer at Large MmXmas Gazette 3.JPG|Krampus the culprit?|link=A Merry Murdoch Christmas 907 Gazette Summer of '75.PNG|Summer of '75 912 Gazette.PNG|Unlucky In Love 913 Gazette.PNG|Colour Blinded 914 Wild Child Gazette.PNG|Wild Child 915 Gazette.PNG|House of Industry 916 Trash Gazette.PNG|Bl..dy H.ll 916 Bl..dyH.ll Hungarian.PNG|Newsboy Season 10 Mm1001 Gazette news.PNG|Great Balls of Fire, Part 1 mm1002_Gazette 1.PNG|Great Balls of Fire, Part 2 Mm1004 Gazette.PNG|Concocting A Killer mm1004 Newsboy.PNG|Newsboy in Concocting A Killer Mm1008 Gazette 2.PNG|Weekend at Murdoch's|link=Weekend at Murdoch's OUaMurdoch_Gazette_Robin Hood.PNG|Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas 1011 Gazette.PNG|A Murdog Mystery|link=A Murdog Mystery 1012 Gazette.PNG|The Missing 1013 Gazette.PNG|Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood 1018 Hell to Pay 1.PNG|Hell to Pay Season 11 1105 Dr. Osler Regrets 7.png|Dr. Osler Regrets 1109 Toronto Gazette.png|The Talking Dead|link=The Talking Dead Season 12 1211 Annabella Cinderella Gazette.png|Annabella Cinderella 1218 Darkness Before the Dawn Part 2 Gazette.png|Darkness Before the Dawn Part 2 Known Reporters & Contributors * Louise Cherry * Matthew Booth * Mr. Purcell * Paddy Glynn * Teddy Nelson * Mary Foster * Newsman Louis Trivia * The Toronto Gazette is a fictional newspaper. The name was also used in the Canadian television series, Seeing Things. The Globe and Mail was an active Toronto newspaper from 1844 and the Evening Star (now the Toronto Star) was founded in 1892. Neither of these names could be used on Murdoch Mysteries because of copyright. * One issue that bothers some MM fans is the use of photography, especially in the newspapers: they are shown way too clear for the technology (photo and printing) of the day. Showrunner Peter Mitchell acknowledges this and states, " We have some access to photos from the time (properly stored ones) and they are too good to use... the ones we use in newspapers (both the quality of image and the amount), for the interest of trying to quickly convey information to the viewer, we cheat that." External Links * Toronto Gazette Archival Footage Category:References Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven